Choices
by mtngirlforever
Summary: Linstead baby. Set at beginning of season 3. AU. I've had some requests for a baby fic and this is what I've come up with with some help.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had a couple of requests for Linstead and baby and while I've already wrote one story I figured I'd give this one a shot. Thanks to Justkillingtimewhileiwait for helping me map out the idea and figure where to take it. I can't remember if someone's already done this or not so if so sorry, but I hope you'll still read and enjoy! Set at the beginning of season 3.**

 **Choices- Chapter 1**

Erin had been back at work for almost a month. Jay had healed nicely and was back working too. Although she was sober she was still keeping her distance to just partners. She wasn't worthy of his friendship again and she had no idea how he still wanted to be partners with her after everything she'd done.

She'd worked hard at cutting Bunny out, and was working on moving back into her apartment. They were on lunch when they ran into Bunny at a sandwich shop. She felt Jay tense and go into protective mode immediately knowing how hard Erin had been working.

"Bunny," Erin said coldly having a feeling Bunny had hunted her down.

"My baby," Bunny said opening her arms wide.

Erin just rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" Bunny scoffed.

"What do you want?" Erin asked again.

"Well I have some news."

"Save it. I'm sure it has nothing to do with me so just leave me alone," Erin said trying to push around her.

"Jacob is dead Erin," Bunny said loudly.

Jay had to catch himself from running over his partner when she suddenly stopped at Bunny's words.

"Yea thought that would get your attention," Bunny smirked.

Erin turned and glared at her. "How?" she asked suddenly feeling sick.

"Overdose," Bunny said as it was the most natural thing. "Are you gonna come to the service since ya know yall were together not too long ago," she said making sure to make eye contact with Jay.

He let it roll off him knowing Bunny was just looking for a reaction. He'd moved past what had happened a month back with Erin and there was no need for it to upset him now. He gently squeezed her shoulder when he heard a call come over their radios and they left, leaving Bunny in the sandwich shop.

"You ok?" he asked once they were on their way.

Erin nodded. "Just some druggie I'd hooked up with," she said not meeting his eyes.

She felt Jay's hand on her thigh gently squeezing. She eyed him sideways. "Why'd you forgive me so easily?" she finally asked needing these answers.

"Because Erin we're partners. We promised to always have each other's back and that never changed. If I could erase what happened so it was easier for you I would, but my feelings never changed."

"Jay…" she started knowing he deserved much better than her. She was nothing but a trashy street kid that couldn't even keep her shit together as a cop.

"I know you don't want to hear it but it's true Erin. I'll always have your back no matter what," he said as they pulled up at the scene.

They'd caught a major case and their conversation was essentially forgotten. Over the next few weeks Intelligence stayed super busy with case after case. Two months after being back, Erin had moved back into her apartment. The next week she got really sick at work. She'd caught some stomach bug she was sure and spent a couple days at home at Hank and Jay's insistent.

On the third morning she was still feeling sick, but she needed to work. Needed to prove to everybody she was ok. So after cleaning up, she ate some crackers and drank a little sprite. She felt better so she went to work.

It wasn't until that afternoon when she was getting ready to head home did she realize she was two months late. She stopped at the drug store on the way home and bought four different test. She took all four waiting and praying they would be false.

All four were positive. Erin Lindsay was pregnant.

 **It's short I know, but it's a start. I'm still working on figuring out how many chapters it will have but stick with me because I know I have some good stuff coming up. I promise it will be Linstead too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry it takes me a while to update. Between work and life I stay busy but I'll update as much as I can. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy:)**

 **Choices Chapter 2**

Erin sat in her bathroom for the longest staring at the tests in shock. How could she be pregnant? She'd always been careful. What was Hank going to say? Or Jay?

Oh God, Jay! She thought. He done nothing but be there for her and she'd hurt him so much since Nadia. Now she was pregnant with someone else's baby. She didn't deserve him and he definitely deserved better. He didn't deserve some street kid junkie turned cop junkie that was now pregnant. She was nothing but bad news and he deserved better.

It wasn't until her phone dinged with a text did she snap out of her thoughts.

"Wanna meet at Molly's? I could use some food and company after this case," the text from Jay read.

She stared at the message, the words sinking into her shock ridden brain. She couldn't hang out with him, she couldn't stay his friend. He deserved better.

"Erin? You still sick? I can bring stuff over," he text back when she didn't reply the first time.

She picked up her phone feeling tears in her eyes at what she was fixing to do.

Damn hormones, she thought knowing she was going to have to get a better handle on them for work.

"No I'm ok. I'm gonna pass. You deserve real friends Jay, and that's not me. Enjoy your night."

She sat in her bathroom floor allowing herself one good cry. She just needed to get it out. She'd ruined the best guy she'd ever had because she would never be able to escape her past. Now she was going to have a baby, a baby she didn't deserve because she really wasn't better than Bunny. She would end up screwing this kid up too and it deserved better. It deserved someone like Jay, but she couldn't give it that. She was nothing but bad news.

/

Jay stared at her message in confusion. Things had been going better between them he thought and they were on their way to being the best of friends again.

Sure he didn't know if she'd ever open to a relationship again, but she was being his friend again. And that's all he wanted. He just needed her like he couldn't explain.

He knew running into Bunny had probably taken its toll and he wouldn't be surprised if Bunny didn't have something to do with this now. It'd be over his dead body before Bunny sucked her back in after she'd worked so hard.

He decided he'd just show up with food. He knew she hadn't been eating good the last few days since she'd been sick and today hadn't been the best so he'd just take her food. Erin Lindsey rarely turned down free food.

He got her favorite soup, crackers, grilled cheese and sprite. He knocked on her door almost thirty minutes later. He knocked listening for noise, but it was quiet. He thought she might be asleep, but it was still early.

He knocked again. When she didn't answer this time, he used the spare key he had since they'd first become partners. He unlocked the door and found the apartment dark.

"Erin," he called out to let her know he was there. He sat everything down in the kitchen and went to look for her.

"Erin," he called again. He heard some movement in her bathroom and he waited in her room.

She walked out quietly and he sucked in his breath before he could stop. Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed, her hair a mess, and she was pale.

"What's wrong?" he asked rushing to her checking her for injuries thinking something was really wrong.

She gently pushed his hands from her and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"I'm fine Jay. Why are you here?" she asked not meeting his eyes.

"Because I was worried about you and thought you might be hungry so I brought food."

Erin's lips quirked a little before falling back into a straight line.

"You shouldn't be here. I'm fine," she said wrapping a light cardigan around her shoulders and curling up on her bed.

"Yea well I know you and that text was cryptic. I needed to know you were ok."

Erin gave a small shrug. "I'm always gonna be bad news Jay. You deserve better. I appreciate you checking on me but you don't have to."

Jay tentatively sat on the edge of the bed by her. He reached out and pushed some hair off her face. No matter what she was always beautiful to him. "Yea well I know what I deserve and what I don't. Don't push me away now," he said gently. "All I'm asking is friends and partners Erin."

"You deserve better," she said trying to reign in her emotions at his tenderness.

"Well I don't think so. Now let's get you some food."

"I'm not hungry," she said. She honestly just wanted to go to sleep.

"Well you need to keep your strength up so you need to eat."

"Ok," Erin said still not meeting his eyes.

Jay watched her feeling lost at what had turned her mood today. He'd been sure everything was fine. He tipped her chin up to make her look at him. "Did you see Bunny again?" he asked not letting her break eye contact.

"No," she said forcefully, fire returning to her eyes. "Not since that day with you. I'm not using," she said jerking her chin from his hold.

"I didn't say you were. Everything had been fine and then you got sick and now you don't want anything to do with me again," he said exasperated as he got up and paced her bedroom.

Erin knew he was right and she knew she should tell him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. He deserved so much better.

"Just go Jay," she whispered biting the inside of her lip so he wouldn't see her cry.

"Not until you eat and explain," he said determination in his eyes.

Erin really didn't have the energy to fight him so she just nodded. He went to the kitchen to fix her food and she followed curling up on the couch.

She felt herself drifting as she waited. She never allowed herself to dream of the future until she'd met Jay. While they were together she'd actually pictured the whole family scene with kids that looked like Jay but acted like her. She'd let herself hope she'd have it one day, but she'd screwed up.

This baby deserved better. Jay deserved better. Everyone in her life deserved better than her.

She heard Jay call out he was gonna use the bathroom and her food would be ready in a minute, but she'd been too lost in her thoughts.

It wasn't until she registered what he'd said when she heard the bathroom door close did she remember she hadn't gotten rid of the tests yet. She felt more tears fall down her face knowing he'd see them and knowing he'd finally realize she was right when she told him he deserved better.

She couldn't stand to see the disappointment and hurt in the eyes she loved so much when he emerged from the bathroom. She took the easy way and hid in her spare room hoping he wouldn't look for her. She sat in the floor crying knowing how hurt he'd be. She couldn't stand to know she'd hurt him again. She just let herself cry.

/

Jay was shocked seeing the four pregnancy tests laying on her counter but he was even more shocked to see all four positive. Erin hadn't had a stomach bug, she was pregnant. She was pregnant with another man's baby.

The realization floored him. He did the math and knew it had to be from her sabbatical. She was having another man's baby, a man who wouldn't be there for her, who wouldn't take care of her or their child, a man who would kill her light and remind her of the past she was trying so hard to overcome again.

He decided then, she was not going to push him away. Her text finally made sense but Jay loved her. He'd always loved her and nothing would change that. He'd be there for her and the baby no matter what. It might not be his, but he'd love it just like he loved it's mother, unconditionally.

 **Leave me your thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! They really make my day!**

 **Choices Chapter 3**

When Jay came out he expected to find her still on the couch. When she wasn't he got worried. He was still debating on whether to say anything or let her tell him on her own. It would be hard to forget for sure, but he also wanted to trust that she would tell him.

He looked in the kitchen to see if she'd started eating, but he didn't find her there. He finally checked the second bedroom, and found her in the floor.

"Erin," he said not wanting to startle her. When he didn't get an answer, he gently shook her shoulder. When she still didn't answer he tried not to panic.

He carefully scooped her up and laid her on the bed. "Erin, come on open those eyes," he coaxed rubbing her cheek.

He got a slight whimper which gave him slight relief. He kept trying until her hazel eyes slowly met his.

"What happened?" he asked quietly keeping her laying still.

"I…. I dunno," she said.

"Why were you in here Erin?"

She bit her lip and broke eye contact. "I couldn't face you," she whispered feeling like she was going to cry for the third time that night. She hated these emotions already.

"Erin I'm your partner and I'd like to think we were friends again. You don't have to hide from me."

"I know you saw it. I know what you wanted. I didn't wanna see the hurt in your eyes again," she said rolling away from him. "I've hurt you enough Jay. You should just go," she said.

Jay let out a soft sigh. "Haven't you figured out you can't push me away that easily? Haven't you figured out that no matter what I'm always going to be here for you? I know you don't want to hear it, but I love you Erin and nothing can change that."

"You deserve better Jay. You don't deserve some junkie who can barely keep it together, who managed to end up pregnant when she can barely remember it. You deserve better. You deserve someone who's gonna give you the family you want and deserve."

"Well I'm glad you suddenly think you know what I deserve," he said rolling her to face him. "Because I think you deserve better too. You were dealt a shitty hand in life Erin, but you overcame it and made something of yourself. You slipped, big deal. This baby doesn't change anything for me. You're still Erin to me and this is your baby. All I've ever wanted is you. That hasn't changed and never will."

Erin felt a few tears fall listening to him. She definitely didn't deserve this kind loving man but she didn't know how to make him see that.

"You need to eat and get an appointment with a doctor. I'll even go with you so you're not alone."

"Jay no. You don't have to do this. This isn't your problem."

"Damn it Erin you're not a problem. Your my partner who needs someone right now! You don't have to do everything alone! Yes I love you with my whole heart but I know you're not ready, so I'll wait. The baby doesn't change anything!" he said again trying to get his point across.

He took a deep breath and got up to pace. "I'm not perfect Erin and I don't even deserve you no matter what you think. When I came back from overseas, I was a wreck. Much like you were a few months ago. I didn't handle it well, and even now I still don't. I've been in your shoes so whatever pedestal you've put me on because you think I deserve better just take me off because I don't. If I told you everything I'd done, you wouldn't even want to be with me. But I love you and I'll wait for you, however long it takes. You don't have to do this alone."

Erin was quiet letting his words sink in. He'd been in her shoes; he just opened up about his past she'd never known about. He was letting her in so she'd do the same. Maybe he was right, maybe she didn't have to do this alone. But could she really put him through helping her with another man's baby.

"Let's go eat," he said when she stayed quiet. If nothing else he was going to take care of her tonight.

He managed to get her to eat a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese. It was the most she'd had in a couple of days and he prayed it'd stay down. After cleaning up he tucked her into bed. "Get some sleep and call the doctor in the morning."

Erin just barely nodded her body already giving into the exhaustion. Jay watched her fall asleep before quietly leaving and locking up behind himself.

He hoped he'd gotten through to her. He didn't want her doing this alone when she didn't have too. While he always imagined them as a family with their own kids, he knew he wouldn't not love this baby. It was a part of Erin and for that he already loved it. Besides if he needed advice on what it was like he could always ask his brother. Will seemed to be faring pretty well taking care of Natalie while they waited on her baby to be born so it couldn't be that hard. He headed home hoping Erin would rest and make an appointment.

/

The next morning she showed up to work as usual. While she was a little quieter than normal she carried on as if nothing was different. Jay was dying to ask how she was and if she'd made an appointment, but ultimately decided she needed to come to him. He'd laid it all out there so now it was up to her.

Luckily it wasn't a busy day, but that also meant no alone time for them to talk. He just wanted to know what was going on inside her head. He finally sent her a text asking if she was ok and her only reply was to nod at him across the bullpen.

Jay barely held in his sigh and when Voight finally sent him home, Jay got his stuff and headed out. If she wanted to talk she knew where he'd be. Once home he opened a beer and settled on the couch to watch the game from last night. He kept hoping she'd come by, but she never did.

/

After work, Erin had gone by Med for an appointment with an OBGYN. She'd confirmed Erin's pregnancy and did an ultrasound to make sure everything was ok with the baby. Once she got the all clear the doctor advised her not too work much more past three months in the field.

Erin was not looking forward to having to tell Hank much less ride the desk for the next while so she decided to keep it to herself as long as possible.

She wanted so bad to pick up the phone and talk to Jay about the appointment but she also knew she shouldn't. She really needed to let him go so he could find someone worthy of his love and that would give him the family he deserved.

She got home and curled up on the couch. She never imagined she'd be a mother much less a single mother. She was scared if she was being honest. She didn't think she'd be much better than Bunny and this baby deserved better. She debated her options all night wishing she had Jay there to talk it over with her.

She made an appointment for the next morning and sent Hank a text telling him she was taking a personal day. She knew Jay would worry when she didn't show up for work, but she knew she needed to do this. She wasn't meant to be a single mother.

 **Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Choices Chapter 4**

The next morning when Erin didn't show for work, Jay sent her a text asking if she was ok. When she didn't respond, he knocked on Voight's door and asked where she was. All Voight would say was that she took a personal day.

Jay was worried. Erin rarely took a day off and now that she knew about the baby, he knew she'd be questioning a lot of things.

He walked over to Mouse's desk. "Ping Erin's phone," he whispered.

"Why?" Mouse asked giving him a funny look.

"Because she just doesn't take a personal day for no reason. I need to know where she is," Jay said.

Mouse just nodded and pulled it up. "She's outside of a clinic. Here's the address," he said scribbling it down.

"You didn't see this," Jay said taking it and grabbing his coat. He left without saying anything to any of them and raced to the clinic.

He'd support her decision no matter what, but he needed to make sure she knew what she was actually doing.

He parked and found her car. She was still sitting in it. He gently tapped on the window and offered her a small smile when she looked up. He walked around to the passenger side and climbed in.

"What are you doing?" she asked not looking at him.

"Offering you the support I told you I'd give. I was worried when you didn't show up and Hank just said you were taking a day. I had Mouse ping your phone," he said with a small shrug.

Erin kept quite.

"Erin I told you last night you're not alone. I'm always going to be here."

She felt the tears gather in her eyes. "I never thought I'd be a mom much less a single mom. What if I'm no better than Bunny?" she barely whispered.

"Because I know you Erin. I've seen you with kids we've worked cases with. You will make an amazing mom to your baby. You are definitely not Bunny."

"You can't know that Jay. I just came off my…. Sabbatical a couple of months ago. I slipped. I was Bunny. And now I'm pregnant." She felt the tears fall then.

Jay grabbed her hand and turned her face towards him. He softly wiped her tears. "Erin just because you slipped doesn't mean it's going to keep happening. You were going through a lot and things happen. You are an amazing person and you will be an amazing mom. I didn't come here to talk you out of it if this is what you really want, but I just wanna make sure you've thought everything through. You're not alone."

Erin let herself soak in his embrace as he held her cheek. She missed him something terrible, especially now that she knew about the baby, but she also knew he deserved better. This baby didn't deserve to come into her screwed up world and have to suffer because it ended up with a shitty mom. She was never supposed to be a mom, but if she'd ever had kids she'd wanted it to be with Jay so they'd have an amazing dad.

"Erin you're not alone ok? I'm here. No matter what," he repeated seeing her wheels turning. "I love you and I will love your baby because it's a part of you. Nothing would change that. Please believe me," he said brushing her tears.

"I do Jay," she whispered. "I just know you deserve better. I don't want you to wake up one day and realize you ended up stuck with a kid that's not yours and junkie me," she said dropping her eyes.

Jay tilted her chin back up. "Self depreciating doesn't work for you Erin. Everyone has a past. Would you feel better if I told you mine so you'd see I don't deserve better. That I don't even deserve you."

She let his words hang between them for the longest. "Only when you want to share," she whispered. "But you do deserve better."

Jay brushed her hair behind her ear. "My place tonight. I'll cook," he said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now…. Are we going in or going home?" he asked giving her hand a squeeze.

She didn't see one bit of judgement in his eyes and she knew he'd meant everything he said, but she still couldn't get it out of her head that he and this baby deserved better. "Going in," she said after a bit.

Jay nodded and opened the door and then followed her. He'd been hoping she'd change her mind and give him a chance to prove to her she wasn't alone and that she'd make a great mom. But he'd meant it when he said he'd support her, so he wasn't letting her down now.

/

After filling out the necessary paperwork, they sat in the waiting area. Jay was reading a magazine that had been tossed on one of the tables, and Erin was nervously looking around.

Could she really do this? Could she carelessly get rid of a baby she'd created? Yes she'd done it during a rough time, and yes she barely knew who the father was, but watching Jay siting beside her, she knew everything he'd said the last two days were true. He'd be there no matter what because even when she'd pushed as hard as possible to push him away, he'd never gone anywhere.

He'd make sure she was a good mom. He wouldn't let her slip. But most of all he'd love her baby no matter what because he still loved her.

"You ok?" he whispered when he caught her staring.

A blush crept up her cheeks when she realized she'd been caught. She slightly nodded and fiddled with her hands. "Yea… yea… just nervous," she said quietly.

Jay reached over and stilled her hands giving them a gentle squeeze. "Erin I'm here. If you're not one hundred and fifty percent sure, we can leave right now."

She chewed on her lip as his hands held hers.

"Erin Lindsay," a nurse called.

Jay gave her hand another squeeze before getting up and helping her up. They followed the nurse back and was settled in a room. Erin answered all the necessary questions and then laid back on the bed. She was terrified, and when they started explaining the procedure, she felt sick.

There was no way she could actually go through with this. This was her baby, a part of her, and she couldn't just toss it away as of it were nothing. She suddenly sat up and grabbed Jay's hand. "I'm sorry, but we need to go. There's an emergency at work," she said to the nurse as she grabbed for her clothes.

"Ok we can reschedule, but you don't need to wait too much longer," the nurse said as Erin just nodded.

"I'll call," she said slipping her jeans back on. She got dressed quickly and rushed out, taking a deep breathe of air once outside.

Jay was right behind her and rubbed her back as she doubled over breathing deep. "It's ok," he whispered letting her get her breath.

"I couldn't do it," she whispered with tear filled eyes looking at him. "I might not be the best mother and my baby won't have a father, but I couldn't… I just…."

"It's ok Erin. I get it," he said wiping her tears. "I meant what I said you're not alone. I'll be there in whatever way you want. You just have to tell me," he said softly.

Erin nodded as he hugged her close. Things weren't perfect, and she knew she'd be lacking in the mother skills, but she was going to try her damnedest because her baby deserved that much and so did Jay. She could take her bad choices and make them into something worthy and that's what she was going to try and do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Choices Chapter 5**

Jay went back to work and Erin went home. She did her best not to question her decision as she cleaned around the apartment. Jay has said he'd cook for her tonight but she almost felt like he was just gonna open up to her because she'd pushed him. She didn't want that.

She sent him a text. **"If you don't want to cook, you don't have too. I'll be fine**."

Jay read it and shook his head before texting her back. **"I want to Erin. I'll be there after work**."

Erin let out a sigh reading his words. She still wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve him, but she couldn't help but feel lucky she had him.

To pass the time she searched baby information on the Internet. She didn't know what she was supposed to do and not supposed to do, but she wanted to make sure she wasn't going to screw this kid up anymore than it already was going to be with her as its mother.

She'd lost track of the time while she'd been reading and when she heard a knock on the door she was kinda surprised. She put her tablet away and went to let Jay in.

"Hey," she said with a small smile. "Is that… Chinese?" she asked inhaling deeply.

Jay just chuckled as he walked past her. "Yes it is. I know I said I'd cook, but I thought you might be up for your favorite."

Erin took another deep breath and grinned when her stomach rumbled. "I think I am," she said grabbing cartons and taking them to the living room to eat.

She curled up on one end of the couch and him on the other. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Jay spoke. "Erin… my childhood wasn't perfect. It doesn't compare to yours…. But… my dad," he paused for a deep breath putting his food aside.

Erin reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. "You don't have to do this Jay," she said quietly.

"Yes I do," he said taking a deep breath gazing into her eyes. He wanted to memorize that look knowing it would probably be the last time she looked at him like that, with such admiration and trust.

"My dad was a complete ass. He was rude and degrading, hell you could even say verbally abusive. Nothing was ever good enough for him, and he especially despised our career choices. If he got really drunk, he'd tried to take it out on mama but I'd get in the way. He definitely hated that."

Jay took another deep breath and Erin sat her food aside focusing on her partner.

"When I left, I felt so guilty for leaving her alone but I had to get away. My tours….. God they were awful. I saw and did things no human should ever have to do. She'd always… she'd send me these letters telling me how good and wonderful everything was but I could see the teardrops on the paper…. When I came home from my second tour, she'd… she was so sick. The cancer having taken over."

He wiped at his eyes knowing she didn't need to see his emotional breakdown when she was dealing with enough. Erin saw what he was doing. She slid closer before sliding into his lap running her fingers through his hair.

"It's ok Jay," she whispered trying to comfort him.

"Will was in New York partying and dad had left. He knew she was sick but he left anyways. Said he couldn't deal with it. I took care of her. Stayed with her. I watched her take her last breath."

She could feel the trembles running through him and knew this was taking a lot for him to admit. She hugged him tight.

"Will came home for the funeral and went right back. Dad showed up drunk. That was the last time I talked to him. After that… I was on my own. I struggled with the nightmares and demons from Afghanistan. I drank and popped pills so I'd stay out of it. In Vegas, I was at a friend's funeral and this girl from my unit Abby, she was there too. Not handling things much better. We were stupid drunk and got married. Mouse… he… he didn't even let me stay with her that night. Locked me in his room and made me sober up. I got an annulment the next day. He told me he wouldn't bury another friend so I better get my shit straight. He filled out my CPD application and flew home with me.

It was the worst year of my life but once I joined the academy things got easier. I suppressed it all and moved on with my life. I still have nightmares. I still see faces that haunt me. I still have things from over there that stick with me that I'm not proud of, but I'm trying. I'm not perfect Erin. I know what you've gone through. I just… I wanted you to see that I understand and no matter what I get it and I still love you."

Erin ran her fingers through his hair quietly. "I don't deserve you Erin. I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you when I killed people that didn't deserve it and I didn't bring home people that had families waiting for them. I just wanted you to see finally that I just…. I don't deserve this."

Erin cradled his face. The look in her eyes unchanged but a little glassy from the tears she'd held in.

"Looks like we're in the same place and maybe that's why we work together so well," she whispered her thumbs rubbing his cheeks.

Jay barely nodded as his forehead rested against hers.

"I'm never going to stop loving you Erin Lindsay. You made my life brighter and happier and for once I felt like the old me. I can't take that back and I don't want to. I just want you anyway I can have you."

Erin softly nodded as she let her lips softly meet his. Jay savored in the soft kiss, his hands running up her back holding her close to him.

"I don't know that I'm ready for more or when I'll ever be," she whispered as he cut her off.

"I'll wait."

"Jay…"

"I'll wait," he repeated putting his finger over her lips. "Friends first and when you're ready I'll be here Erin."

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "Did I make the right choice?" she whispered her hands resting on her stomach.

"Only you can answer that Erin, but I think so. I think you'll make an amazing mom and this baby is really lucky."

"Thank you," she whispered with a small smile.

They stayed like that until she fell asleep. Jay carried her to bed and tucked her in giving her forehead a small kiss. He'd wait on her as long as it took because he meant it when he said she made his life better. Without Erin he was right back into his post-tour days and he hoped never to relive that again.

 **Hope you'll leave me your thoughts :)**

 **Up next: Voight & the team find out but will Erin be ok? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Choices Chapter 6**

Erin was four months pregnant and still had not told anyone but Jay. She'd gone to her doctor appointments like she was supposed to and everything was looking good. She'd been worried the pills and alcohol she'd consumed during her sabbatical would be effecting the baby, but so far everything was going smoothly.

She'd finally gotten over the morning sickness and work was keeping them busy. Jay would still come over most nights and make sure she'd eaten and then tuck her in bed before going to his own apartment. It got harder and harder to leave each night but he wouldn't stay until she was ready.

He'd been trying for the last week to get her to tell Voight. Their case was pretty intense and Jay remembered the doctor telling her stress wasn't good for the baby and she didn't need to be in the field much past three months.

While her vest still fit, it was getting tighter which made Jay more protective. She knew before long she'd have to tell because she was showing, but she just wasn't ready to tell Hank.

They were preparing for a bust that would wrap up their case. Jay was helping her with her vest when he leaned close. "You've got to tell him Erin. You can't keep doing this much longer," he whispered snapping her vest in place.

She turned to face him making sure he was good. "I know. I will. After this case," she promised as Voight told them to roll out.

It was a normal take down, they all went in from their designated directions. It was supposed to be in and out until they hear gunfire and Halstead's warning of heavy fire. Next, they hear him radioing for an abundance for an officer down and they make their way towards him and Lindsay.

Their suspect was dead, likely killed by Halstead before he'd dropped to attend to his partner. Her shoulder had caught a bullet and Jay was working on keeping her awake.

When the paramedics arrived he insisted on riding with her and Voight relented not wanting Erin alone. The whole unit froze when they heard Halstead telling Gabby that they needed to hurry because she was pregnant. The doors closed and they sped off leaving the rest of the team to stand in awkward silence.

Al finally broke it pulling Ruzek and Atwater with him to deal with the suspect and Antonio went to start paperwork.

It took Hank a few minutes to fully process what he'd heard Halstead relaying. He couldn't believe he'd actually heard those words and Erin hadn't told him. She'd kept working putting herself and the baby in danger. Baby, that was still going to take some processing Hank thought as he dished out orders before speeding off to the hospital himself.

The more he drove the madder he got though. He'd told Halstead to have her back no matter what when she'd come back to the unit. That didn't mean knock her up so he'd always have her though. He was seriously going to kill his detective when he got his hands on him.

Before he entered Med, the Commander called wanting a briefing on the case and he had to give it despite informing her Lindsay was in the hospital. He went to the station gave his briefing and then returned to Med. It'd been almost an hour since he'd seen Erin leaving in the ambulance and his anger at Halstead had continued to grow.

When he reached Med, Maggie informed him of her room number and he stormed up there. When he pushed the door open, she was sleeping and Halstead was standing by the window. Hank couldn't contain his rage any longer.

He stormed towards Jay throwing him up against the wall with his arm on his throat. "When I told you to have her back that wasn't free permission to sleep with her and knock her up," Hank growled.

Jay had initially been shocked but once Hank started speaking he realized his Sargent thought the baby was his. He'd been all set to fight back until he realized if Hank thought it was his, he'd be less pissed at Erin and the reminder of her sabbatical.

He gave up the fight of trying to push Hank off him catching the man by surprise. "What you don't have anything to say?" he growled trying to provoke Jay again.

"I've always had her back," Jay growled back finally shoving Hank off him. "I've never not had her back. I never once gave up on her and I brought her back. So don't tell me I haven't had her back."

Erin had woken at the commotion and she'd seen Hank holding Jay against the wall. Neither had seen her wake but her voice was still rough and she couldn't get their attention. She'd listened to Jay's angered reply and realized he was going to take the heat for this. He was going to let Hank think whatever he wanted to protect her. She couldn't let him do that. She tried again but Hank had already started again.

"You're gone. Effective immediately. And I'll make damn sure you won't get a job in this city."

"Fine. She's worth it and a lot more," Jay said slamming his badge and gun into Hank's hand.

"Stop, just stop," Erin finally cried out when she realized Jay was willingly going to give up his job for her and her baby.

"Erin," Jay said rushing to her side brushing her hair back. "Are you in pain?" he asked cradling her face gently not caring that Voight was watching.

She shook her head no as he wiped her tears.

"You can't do this Hank," she said turning out of Jay's warm grip. She had to stand up for him like she'd never done before because watching him give up everything for her and her baby reminded her just how much she really loved him.

"The hell I can't. You two wanted to play house and you both knew the consequences. You're on desk duty effective immediately Erin."

"Fine I knew it was coming but you're not firing Jay," she said adamantly.

"Last time I checked you weren't in charge Lindsay."

"And last time I checked you weren't such a hard ass where your kids were concerned," she fired back quickly. She'd always played the "he's not my dad," card but truth be told he was the only dad and family she'd every truly had until Jay.

"What's your point?" he grumbled knowing she was right. He'd been hard on Justin about relationships but not her. He'd always been too afraid of losing her.

"My point is you've always said you just want me happy. Well Jay makes me happy. And you owe him an apology and his badge back."

Before Hank could protest about the apology and before Jay could stop her, she continued. "The baby's not Jay's. I'm already four months and I've only been back three so do the math Hank. It's not his. He's just been supporting me and having my back."

Silence fell over the room as he let her words sink in. Shit! He did owe the kid an apology.

"Halstead," he said nodding toward the door but Erin stopped him.

"No you do it in here," she said not letting go of Jay's hand.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and I appreciate you having her back," he said passing the badge and gun across the bed to him.

"Of course. I gave you my word I would because I love her. That's never going to change."

Hank just nodded knowing what the kids were saying was the truth. Erin might not admit it out loud like Jay yet, but Hank had seen how happy and in love Jay made her. Just then Dr. Rhodes entered and Hank left leaving them to it.

The bullet missed anything important and beside being sore and possibly needing PT to help with movement, she was going to be fine. They admitted her for the night to monitor the baby due to the blood loss and stress. While Erin wasn't thrilled she knew it was for the best.

After Rhodes left she turned to Jay who was watching the fetal heart monitor they'd hooked her too. She gently squeezed his hand bringing his attention back to her.

"Don't ever do that again Jay Halstead!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Not stand up to Hank when he's in the wrong."

Jay just softly shrugged and glanced at the floor. "Kept his anger off you which is what I wanted."

"I can take him, Jay."

"But you don't have to, not alone anymore anyways."

Erin just nodded as his thumb stroked the back of her hand.

"You scared me today," he whispered softly kissing the hand he held.

"I was scared too," she admitted her other hand softly rubbing on her stomach making Jay smile.

"Did you mean it?" he whispered gazing into her hazel eyes he loved so much.

"Mean what?" she asked.

"That I make you happy," he said a smile lighting up his entire face like she hadn't seen in a while.

Erin blushed a little, but she wouldn't lie. "You've always made me happy Jay, always," she smiled laying his hand across hers on her stomach.

"Think she's ok," he asked quietly.

Erin giggled. "I'm sure **he's** fine Jay."

"Who says it's a boy?" he asked. "Wait a minute. Did you go and find out the sex without me Erin Lindsay?" he asked with a pout.

She really laughed then. One of her real true laughs she hadn't laughed in a while. "No Jay I didn't. I promise. The next appointment is when I can find out if I want."

"I better be along," he said half grumpily letting her know he didn't want to miss anything.

"You will be," she said squeezing his hand.

They settled into a comfortable silence for a bit before Erin spoke again. "I was afraid I would lose the baby," she whispered quietly admitting her fear today.

"I know. I was too," he admitted squeezing her hand.

"I didn't even want it, but now I've come to love it. And the thought of losing it or something happening to it scares me."

Jay smiled and softly kissed her cheek. "Because you're going to be a good mom Erin. You have a big, kind, gentle, loving heart and nothing is going to stop you from loving your baby. You're going to be a good mom."

"Thank you," she whispered as he wiped her tears. They still had quite a bit to get through, but her standing up to Hank for him and admitting she loved this baby were big steps in Jays book. He knew they'd be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it'd been so long since I updated. This last month of work has been crazy, but it's summer break so hopefully updates will flow more smoothly. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

It'd been three weeks since Erin had been shot. She was finally released from the hospital once they were positive she and the baby were stable. Jay would be over any time he wasn't working, and each time she saw him, she was reminded of why she'd fallen in love with him and continued to fall in love. Her doctor's appointment was the next week, and she'd planned on asking him over dinner to go with her. She'd promised he could be there when she found out the gender, and she didn't want to break any promises to him.

Her arm had healed nicely, and she had full range of motion again. A little physical therapy and she'd been good as new. Hank was letting her back to work, albeit desk duty, on Monday and she was glad. She decided to cook for Jay tonight. He'd been doing so much for her, and she wanted to return the favor since she was feeling so well. She fixed his favorite, spaghetti and garlic bread, and by the time he arrived, her apartment smelled heavenly.

He wondered what she was up to when he used his key to let himself in and smelt the wonderful smells. They hadn't made any plans that morning and he was a little worried he'd forgotten something important. He could hear soft music playing as he kicked his shoes off. "Erin?" he called racking his brain and drawing a blank.

"Kitchen," she called back with a smile even though he couldn't see it yet.

Jay walked in and saw her in a black dress that showed off her growing bump and she was smiling. He propped up in the doorway watching her. "How was work?" she asked giving him a dimpled smile.

"Just another day… missed my partner," he winked.

"Yea I miss being there," she said holding up the spoon for him to taste the sauce.

"Mmmm good," he said licking his lips. "You'll be back soon," he said with a smile.

Erin nodded as she plated their food. Jay reached for them giving her a smile. "Erin? Did I…. Did I forget something?" he asked setting their plates on the table as he kept drawing a blank on if this was something special he'd forgotten about.

"No," she said shaking her head with a smile. "I was feeling good. Wanted to cook for you to return the favor for everything you've done for me," she said with a small shrug as if it was no big deal.

"Well thank you," he smiled kissing her forehead before they sat down to eat. He told her about the boring day of paperwork and how it's lonely without her. They talked about her day of boring daytime tv too while they ate.

Jay insisted on cleaning up since she'd gone through all the trouble of cooking and told her to go put her feet up and relax. He was almost done when he heard her sharp gasp from the living room.

"Erin?" he called worriedly as he turned off the water and raced in there.

She was laid back on the couch with her hands on her stomach and a look of astonishment on her face. "I think…. I think I felt a kick," she said excitedly grabbing his hands and placing them on her stomach too. She usually didn't go for others touching her, but this was Jay and she didn't mind a bit.

"Hey little one are you letting mommy know you're there," he cooed making Erin grin big. Jay talking to her baby was everything. In just a minute they felt it and she smiled really big watching his face light up. "That…. You felt it too?!"

Jay nodded with a big smile and kissed her belly before he could stop himself. He slowly pulled back realizing what he'd done, but was only met with Erin's smiling face. "Yea… Yea I felt her," he smiled.

"Or him," Erin insisted in what had become their friendly argument of back and forth on the gender.

"She's gonna be a soccer player," he smiled.

"He's gonna play hockey," Erin insisted.

"You're gonna be a great mom either way," he said softly kissing her cheek. He knew she'd said she wasn't ready, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful and radiant and he kept falling more in love with her and her baby.

"Thank you Jay," she whispered leaning in and softly kissing his lips.

Jay was shocked but quickly kissed her back. Erin smiled against his lips before she slowly pulled back. "I uh…. I wanted to see if uh…. Well my appointment is next week and I'm supposed to be able to find out if it is a boy for sure," she grinned big. "And anyways… I know I'd said you could come but if you've changed you're mind or…."

Jay cut her off with a soft kiss. "I'll be there Erin. I promise," he smiled.

"Ok good," she smiled big. Later that night she'd fallen asleep with her head in his lap watching hockey. Once it was time for him to go, he picked her up and carried her to bed. He put her in pjs and then tucked her in. She whimpered holding on to him and he softly kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams angel," he whispered before quietly sneaking out.

/

On Monday when she returned the guys all welcomed her back. Hank made sure she remembered she was on desk duty and she just gave him an eye roll and a nod.

Jay took her out for lunch and she insisted on subs saying the baby was craving them. Jay just chuckled and took her anywhere she wanted to get whatever she wanted.

When they got back, she told Hank about her doctors appointment the next day and that she'd ask Jay to go with her. He did some grumbling about being short two detectives but told her to go whenever they needed too.

The next day at lunch they left early going to the doctor first. Erin checked in and they sat there quietly. Her leg bounced as she watched others in the waiting room. Appointments made her nervous because she was always afraid they were gonna tell her something was wrong with her baby and it'd be her fault for her sabbatical as everyone had taken to calling it.

She felt Jay's hand reach for hers. She gave him a small smile and he gave her hand a squeeze. "Its gonna be ok Erin I promise," he whispered.

She could only nod at him and pray he was right. They called her back and Jay helped her change and get situated on the table. She wouldn't let go of his hand and he smiled.

"Hey. It's ok. No matter what I'm here and your baby will be loved, I promise," he said softly reading her mind and nerves.

"Thank you," she whispered as her doctor walked in. They did the routine exam and the doctor found nothing wrong. She was growing and progressing nicely and Erin felt relieved.

Once that was out of the way, they performed the ultrasound. She couldn't stop the tears at the sound of her baby's heart beat. They saw him or her on the screen appearing to wave at them as the doctor moved the wand around.

Everything looked good and the baby looked healthy. "Would you like to know the gender today?" the doctor asked after performing the necessary measurements.

Erin looked at Jay and saw the shine in his eyes. He gave her a small nod and she smiled at him. She looked back at the doctor, "Yes we would," she said.

The doctor moved the wand around some more changing the angles of the view of her baby. "Well congratulations you're having a girl," she smiled.

She could feel Jay's smile without even having to look at him. "A girl," she whispered. The doctor printed three sets of the ultrasound pictures at her request and told Erin to schedule her next appointment.

Once she went out Jay helped her clean up and redress. "A girl," he smiled letting his hands softly run her bump.

"Erin? You ok?" he asked watching her face.

She softly nodded and wiped her eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked giving her a hug.

"She's gonna end up like me. Fatherless with me as a mother… and… and… I'd been so sure…. A boy… I can… I can take care of him… I …. I… did it with Teddy…. And this…. I just…."

Jay wrapped his arms around her and gave her soft kiss silencing her breakdown. He tipped her chin up and wiped her eyes. "She's not totally fatherless. She has a whole unit of guys that will protect her and be there for her when she grows up. History is not going to repeat itself Erin. You're not Bunny. You're better than that and this little girl will be so loved and cared for. I know it because I know you. You're gonna be an amazing mother."

She looked up at him through her glassy eyes. "Thank you Jay. I just… you are…"

"Shhh… I get it," he smiled kissing her forehead. "Lets get you two fed and go tell the guys."

She might think her little girl would be fatherless but he was gonna make sure that never happened. This was gonna be the most loved baby girl in the world and he just knew it.

He made sure she ate good and they headed back to the district. She went to tell Hank and give him a set of pictures and then she told the rest of the guys. They were all excited and happy for her, but she could truly appreciate Jay's happiness. She knew no matter what he'd keep his promise and be there for her and for that she'd always be grateful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Over the next few months, Jay and Erin grew closer and closer. They were essentially back to doing everything together. He'd even stayed over a few nights on the couch when their late nights turned into early mornings.

They'd gotten the baby's room together quiet easily. Erin had picked a soft lavender to paint the walls, and Jay made her stay at his place until the paint fumes were gone. Once he had the room painted, he took her shopping on a Saturday off and they got all the furniture needed for the room. He spent the next week putting it together and arranging it for her.

After that came the shopping for clothes, books, and stuffed toys. Jay couldn't resist buying her cute little outfits, and Erin had given him a hard time saying her was going to spoil her too much.

The next week, Erin had the day off. She did some shopping and fixed Jay supper. It was almost similar to the night she asked him to go to the doctor with her to find out the baby's gender. While she was cooking the baby kicked up a storm.

"Are you excited baby?" Erin giggled receiving another kick.

"I know. I am too. Jay's just too perfect for us isn't he?" She asked while rubbing a hand over her eight month pregnant belly.

She heard the door open and smiled. "Hey," he called out letting her know he was there.

"Hey," she smiled walking out of the kitchen. She had music playing softly and she'd made tacos for supper.

"What's all this for?" He asked with a smile walking up to her. His hands automatically found her belly, and the baby instantly kicked back.

"She's been active today," Erin laughed. "And nothing... I just wanted to cook for you," she shrugged.

"Well thanks," he smiled kissing her cheek. They made their plates and sat down to eat.

"So what'd you do today?" Jay asked as they ate.

"Some shopping, some cleaning," she smiled.

"I told you I could do the cleaning."

"I know. But this is something I wanted to do," she smiled as he nodded. They finished up eating and he cleaned up. Erin snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him as best she could with her belly between them.

"What's this?" He smiled turning around and hugging her. He was secretly celebrating her initiating contact for a change.

"I wanna show you something... well two things actually," she smiled.

"Ok I'm game," he said as she grabbed his hand.

They went to the baby's room first, and when she opened the door, Jay noticed she'd hung letters over the crib. "It's her initials," Erin smiled.

"What'd you decide on?" Jay asked puzzled by the letters hanging.

"Well... I had two questions first and then I'll tell?" She asked unsure.

"Yea... sure. You know you can ask me anything," Jay said wanting to reassure her.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her bedroom. "This is where I did my cleaning... I cleaned out my closet and a drawer or two or three in my dresser," she said sitting down on the bed.

"What for?" Jay asked confused.

Erin rubbed her stomach as she watched him kneel in front of her. "What is it Erin?"

"I just... I thought... I wanted... I wanted to see if you wanted to move in. Like officially... I mean... you're always here and..."

Before she could finish, Jay kissed her hard and deep. He'd been waiting for this day for sure. All he could think to do to stop her rambles was to kiss her. The baby kicked between them making them pull back with a laugh.

"I guess that's a yes," Erin giggled.

"It's definitely a yes," he smiled.

"Good," she smiled kissing him again.

"What's the other question?" He finally managed after slowing their kisses.

"I decided on her name finally... and I just... if... if we're gonna do this... I just thought... I mean you're gonna be here and be... her..." She trailed off

"Erin..." He said with a smile. "It's ok. Just ask," he said having an idea of where she was going with this.

"I thought you might want to adopt her? Give her your name?"

"Of course," he whispered with a smile. "I would be honored and pleased to do that," he smiled kissing her again.

"I'm glad because I didn't wanna buy new letters," She giggled.

"What did you decide on... for our daughter?" He asked quietly feeling immense pride at being able to call her his.

"Harper Avery Halstead," she smiled.

"I love it," he smiled softly kissing her belly. "Harper," he whispered receiving a kick under his lips.

"I guess she likes it," he laughed.

The next day Jay officially moved in and he couldn't have been happier.

Three weeks later, the guys were out on a major bust when Erin went into labor at work. Platt had Burgess rush her to the hospital while Mouse tracked down Jay.

Harper proved to be just as stubborn as her mother. Erin's labor was long and strong. After fifteen hours, she was begging for anything to get the baby out. Another hour of pushing, and Harper finally made her grand entrance screaming at the top of her lungs.

She was a mini Erin, weighing seven pounds even, eighteen inches long. Erin's heart was bursting with love when she held her for the first time. She thought it was gonna explode when Jay held Harper for the first time though. It was the sweetest moment and Harper already had him wrapped around her finger.

They spent two nights in the hospital before taking their little bundle home. Erin had tracked down Harper's biological dad the week before she was born and got him to sign his rights away. Jay had filed the paperwork for adoption the day after Harper had been born.

He hadn't seen Erin this happy in a while. It was amazing watching her be a mom and he was thankful he was getting to be a part of this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harper proved to be a little mini Erin in her stubbornness and attitude. She hated sleeping always wanting to look around and not miss anything.

Getting her on a sleep schedule proved difficult for her parents but she didn't seem to mind. They'd put her on formula so it would be easier for Jay to help Erin out. Harper seemed to like late night feedings with Jay better. Erin teased him that his stories were just boring enough to put her asleep, but at the same time she found it adorable. By the time she was three months old, she finally started sleeping more regular giving her parents more time for sleep.

She still remembered the night she'd woke up and Jay wasn't in bed. She hadn't heard him on the monitor either so she got up looking for him. She found him in Harper's room sound asleep in the rocking chair with Harper asleep on his chest. She'd found the scene too adorable to wake him.

She loved how much he loved her baby as his own. Harper seemed to love him just as much.

The adoption papers came through when Harper was four months old. She was officially a Halstead and Erin couldn't be happier. Jay was the perfect dad to her little girl.

Erin went back to work when Harper was six months old. It'd been a tough decision because she loved being home with her baby, but she loved her job as well. She and Jay searched countless daycares before they found one they both liked. Luckily it was close to the district, and they liked Harper's teacher well enough.

Leaving her on the first day proved harder than either had thought it would be, but Harper did really well. She didn't cry and ended up having a good first day. Each day got just a tad easier and Erin felt good being back at work.

Mama was her first word, making Erin cry after having a bad day at work. Coming home to hear her baby call her mama was unimaginable joy. Jay had been practicing it with her but Erin didn't know that. It wasn't long after that she'd called Jay dada and Erin would never forget the joy on his face hearing Harper call him that.

Harper was almost a year old when Bunny finally popped back up in their lives. She'd been picked up by patrol caught with a kilo on her and selling a gram.

Hank left the choice up to Erin on what to do. She took Jay with her when she went down to the interrogation room.

Bunny had been relieved to see her until she saw Jay with her. Erin didn't cut her the least bit of slack. "I'm not bailing you out if this Bunny. You're going to do time," Erin eventually said. "Maybe it'll help you see reality. "

"You can't do this... Erin... I'll never survive jail," Bunny cried as they headed out.

"I. Don't. Care. Understand that Bunny."

"This is because you've got a kid. You think you're better than me! Well you're not Erin! You're just like me!" Bunny screamed.

Jay pushed Erin out and slammed the door. He put his hands on the table and got right in Bunny's face. "Don't ever talk to her again. Forget you ever had a daughter. She is ten times the mother you never were and I won't let you fuck with her head any more. Got it?! And if I so much as catch you coming near her or my daughter... I can promise... promise you'll go away for life. Am I clear?"

Bunny had nothing to say so Jay left.

"You ok?" Jay asked her wrapping his arms around her outside the interrogation room.

"Yea... yea... it's time she did her time. I'm done bailing her out," she said resting her head on his chest. "I just wanna get our girl and go home," she said as he softly kissed her head.

They picked up Harper from day care early after Hank let them go and spent the day as a family. Harper always made any bad day better.

They celebrated Harper's one year birthday at Hank's. They had Will and Natalie over as well as the unit. They showered her with tons of gifts of new toys and a few clothes. She loved her cake the most smearing it all over herself as dug into it.

Erin ended up having to give her a bath at Hank's to get all the icing off her. Jay eventually joined them seeing his girl splashing in the water getting it all over Erin. "Someone's having a good day," he laughed.

"You let her have too much icing," Erin said trying to act annoyed but really she didn't mind.

"Oh come on Erin. It's her birthday. We can bend a little," he smiled bending down to kiss her.

"You can stay up with her," she grinned and Jay just nodded.

"You know I don't mind," he grinned getting Harper out of the bath. "Go get a dry shirt while I get her dressed," he said giving Erin a kiss.

After Erin went out, he dried Harper off and started dressing her. "You ready for this baby girl?" He whispered.

Harper giggled as if she understood him and Jay laughed. "Come on let's go surprise mama," he said as Harper yelled mama and clapped.

"What is it cutie?" Erin laughed coming out in a dry shirt.

"Come on I wanna show you something," Jay smiled taking her hand. They went out to the backyard and everything had been cleaned up except for some string lights.

Jay sat Harper down in the yard and turned to Erin taking her hands.

"I've know from the moment we met, we'd get here one day. And I've been waiting for this day. I love you Erin. I love you and Harper so much. And I want this to be forever. What I'm trying to say is..." he dropped to one knee as Harper toddled over. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Hank had given him Camille's ring for her and he was holding it up to her. Harper's shirt read "have our last name mama." Erin couldn't stop the tears as she nodded yes to Jay.

"Yea?" He asked and she screamed yes wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. Harper giggled and clapped watching them. Jay slowly pulled back and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Wow," she whispered seeing that it was Camille's.

"Hank gave it to me," he smiled giving her another kiss. After sharing the news with Hank, Will, and the unit, they gathered up Harper and all her gifts and headed home.

It took a while for her to go to sleep, but once she did Jay and Erin had their own celebration for their night. Before long they would all be a permanent family and she couldn't wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's short, but it's the last one.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **1 year later**

It was her wedding day. She and Jay had been engaged for one year. Harper was now two and was excited to be able to throw flowers today.

Erin looked beautiful. Her hair was curled and her makeup was perfect. The dress hugged her every curve.

Hank walked her down the aisle behind Harper who tossed plenty of flowers for them. She'd run to Jay her curls bouncing. Jay hadn't been able to take his eyes off Erin. She was beyond beautiful and he couldn't get enough of her.

They said their vows, exchanged the rings, and then finally were able to kiss. Harper giggled at them as Jay dipped Erin back and kissed her hard and deep.

They had a reception with their friends at the venue. Nothing fancy just food and cake to celebrate them.

Jay surprised Erin with a honeymoon to the Caribbean. Hank was going to keep Harper for them while they enjoyed a week away.

They went back to the apartment and got changed. Jay already had their bags packed and Hank already had all of Harper's things. After changing, they headed off to the airport.

After a week of sun and relaxation, they were ready to be back with their little girl. They'd missed her like crazy but enjoyed their vacation as well. Hank met them at the airport and Harper was just as happy to see them as they were to see her.

 **1 year late** r

A year after their marriage, Erin surprised Jay with a gift. Inside was positive pregnancy test. She'd taken it just a few days before and held on to it to surprise him on their anniversary.

Nine months later, Mason Benjamin Halstead joined the family of three at five thirty in the morning. He weighed seven pounds fourteen ounces and was nineteen inches long. He was a spitting image of Jay and Erin was in love.

The first time Harper met him would forever be engrained in Erin's mind. It was the sweetest moment and Harper loved her little brother.

Erin couldn't be happier with her life. Her choices had ended up working out for the best. She had an amazing husband, a beautiful wonderful daughter, and now a perfect little boy to complete their family. It's funny how their choices could turn out for the best when you let them.


End file.
